


全套服務

by Mifrandir



Series: Minewt 肉段子集 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn What Plot/Porn Without Plot , Can I be anymore obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	全套服務

 

 

他一定不知什麼時候出了神，直到未點燃的煙從指間被倏然抽走才察覺對方出現在陽台上。「嘿。」他不怎麼認真地出聲抗議。

 

而始作俑者只顧著從身後攬住他的腰，將唇抵上他的後頸發出不懷好意的低笑。「看我發現了什麼？」民豪的語氣彷彿當場逮到他把手伸進餅乾罐裡。「有人就是抵抗不了誘惑。」

  
  


「我沒有要抽。」

  
  


「當然了。」民豪的吻熨上他的耳後，直接把溫熱低語吹進他的耳蝸。「我現在也什麼都不打算做。」民豪的唇沿著他的頸側磨蹭，探進浴袍裡的手肆無忌憚地滑下腰側，沿著恥骨揉捏溫暖細膩的大腿內側。一陣溫暖的戰慄在肌膚底下四處流竄，紐特仰起頭，感覺民豪溫暖堅實的赤裸上身緊貼著他的背，堪堪忍住卡在喉間的喘息。「......我以為你說這是漫長的一天。」

  
  


「我以為你說了全套服務。」民豪將浴袍的領子往旁拉開，輕輕吮咬裸露出來的鎖骨及肩頭。紐特重重閉上雙眼，在民豪的掌心包住他的雙球時張嘴喘息。「......你想、在這裡給狗仔一場好戲？」他的言語發揮了預期的刺激效果，民豪一把將他攔腰抱起走回室內沉進柔軟床墊裡，壓上來的重量恰到好處，足以讓紐特感覺被掌控又不至於喘不過氣。他正在一雙能幹的手裡。這個念頭讓他感覺尾椎升起一陣戰慄。任何問題到了民豪手裡都能迎刃而解，修長有力的手指讓紐特光是看就渴望得全身發痛。

  
  


民豪俯身吻他，舌頭蠻橫地挑開他的唇與他交纏，舔過他的下巴輕咬喉結，紐特讓自己放聲呻吟，眼皮內側被欲望染成灼目的玫瑰色。民豪扯開浴袍被摧殘得不成形的結，以掌根分開他的腿，用嘴唇夾住他的性器冠部，慢條斯理地以舌尖逗弄；紐特咬著嘴唇呻吟，抬起腰迎合民豪在他體內翻攪的手指，直到對方的指尖刷過那處碾碎理智的點。他的腰瞬間坍塌，民豪撤出手指，將他的膝彎擱上肩頭，雙手牢牢扣住他的臀部，沉下腰慢慢頂進去。

  
  


世界一下子縮得好小，紐特閉上眼忍耐性器一吋一吋從內部慢慢撐開身體，好像還進入得不夠深，好像快樂還埋在更裡面的地方。民豪將自己推到底，在紐特往後拱起的頸子上落下柔軟碎吻，舔去他鎖骨凹陷處沁出的薄汗，試探性地擺了一下腰，引來紐特細聲嗚咽。他加重頂弄的力道，嗚咽變成了渴求更多的低喘。紐特的手指在他的胸腹上遊走，逐漸下滑到他們的交合處。民豪看著紐特半張的迷濛雙眼，濕亮紅腫的嘴唇張成一個渴望被填滿的洞，他似乎擦過前列腺，紐特的叫聲陡然變得甜膩，拱起腰迎合他的挺進。民豪稍稍往後退出，看著半截賁張柱身上的濕潤光澤，感覺內壁的吸吮收縮，接著毫無預警地用力撞進去，紐特尖叫著射了出來。民豪扣住他癱軟下來的腰身，在幾次頂弄之後也達到了高潮。

 

紐特感覺民豪在他身側躺下，拂開他汗濕的髮，溫柔的吻落在他的眉心以及睜不開的眼皮上。「我們還有幾個小時可以睡？」他咕噥道，翻身滾進對方懷裡。

  
  
「大概四個，」民豪伸手環過他的腰，一隻腳已經踩入夢境。「全套服務萬歲。」

 

 

 


End file.
